The 4 Year Journey Rebooted
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: What if Natsu Dragneel was completely abandoned by his own team. What if he left Fairy Tail to train outside of Fiore, and fortunately bumped into someone he never thought of meeting again. How will Fairy Tail cope with losing one of it's crucial members, but the real question is...Will Natsu ever be the same again? A rebooted version of The 4 Year Journey.
1. Chapter 1

**The 4 Year Journey** _ **Rebooted:**_ **Low Blow**

 **Hey! Welcome back 4 Year Journey fans! I decided to reboot the whole series, because I felt like it wasn't well written. I still kept the original on my account, because it was my first story on the site. I hope you guys still enjoy the rebooted version. So enough of my boring rambling, let's get on with the story!**

 _It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, it was just overall great. What you didn't know, was that today was probably the worst possible day that our hero Natsu Dragneel will experience. Natsu was walking down the large path leading to Fairy Tail. The rest of Team Natsu, were trailing behind him, fuming with anger._

" _I can't believe Natsu completely totalled the town we were supposed to be saving." Gray whispered in anger_

" _Yeah, this idiot cut our pay in half because of property damage! I can't even pay my monthly rent, and it's the end of the month!" Lucy fumed_

 _Natsu flinched, he felt a little bad after he heard that. Lucy practically screamed that out, Erza noticed Natsu flinch. She was too blinded by rage, that she completely resented Natsu's feelings._

" _Hey, I got an idea." Gray whispered to the female duo_

" _What Gray?" The two said in unison_

" _Well, I think we should kick Natsu out of the team. This has gone for too long, I want money to support myself." Gray answered_

" _That sounds...a little over the top..." Erza said_

" _How about we kick him off the team for like 2 years?" Lucy offered_

" _That sounds reasonable, let's do that, what do you think Erza?" Gray asked_

 _Erza had her doubts but she thought it would be good for the team and Natsu himself. She agreed to the terms, and decided to tell him at the guild hall._

 _The group got to the guild hall pretty quick; Natsu still had his perky attitude on despite being badmouthed by Lucy earlier. He just shrugged it off because he thought it was just at the spur of the moment. He got in the guild hall and got a nice steaming hot plate of steak. His day has gone pretty well so far. He was happily eating his steak, with a jolly laugh here and there._

 _Gray decided to tell him now, so that he can save his grief. Gray got up on a table and yelled so that everyone can hear him._

" _Hey! I have something to say!" Gray yelled_

 _Everyone temporarily stopped their drinking and laughing to pay attention to Gray. Even Makarov started listening._

" _So just to say, this might shock some people." Gray informed_

" _Get on with it already!" A random guild member yelled_

" _Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby kicked out of Team Natsu for 2 Years!" Gray yelled while pointing at a shocked Natsu._

" _You...can't be joking..." Natsu mumbled_

" _Natsu you are not in Team Natsu anymore! I need the money to pay my rent!" Lucy yelled_

 _Natsu was completely in shock, he just got up and ran out of the guild. The people of the town saw him run into the forest._

" _That was harsh!" Makarov yelled at Team Natsu with fury_

" _He deserved it!" Gray yelled_

 _Explosions were heard outside. The town's people and the guild members looked outside to see a burning forest. Erza just stood there watching the forest burn down._

" _What have I done...?" Erza mustered while looking at the used to be forest_

* * *

 **One Week Later**

 _It has been one week since that fateful day. Natsu has not showed up to the guild to that day. Team Natsu has been feeling horrible after what has conspired. It was another gloomy day for the Fairy Tail family. No fights, no drinking, just pure silence. Makarov walked past team Natsu's Table._

" _See what you have done..." Makarov said while walking past Erza and the gang_

 _Erza just slumped down and Happy burst into tears. Happy was fishing on a fishing trip at that time, so he had no idea what happened. Natsu left without Happy for the first time._

* * *

 _ **With Natsu Dragneel**_

 _Natsu was walking down a large road, way out in the outskirts of Magnolia, he was in a very dense forest. He wanted some time to think and train outside from the city and guild. He was shocked when he got kicked out of the team, but he took this opportunity to travel and train around the world. He packed a large bag of stuff and food so he can accommodate his travels around the world._

" _I better get to my boat soon, time to go to America!" Natsu screamed while running so that he won't miss his boat._

* * *

 _ **30 Minutes Later**_

 _He got to the large boat, and gave the ticket holder his ticket. He got into the large boat and got to his room. When he opened the door to his room, it was magnificent._

" _Alright, this is what I'm talking about." Natsu smiled while getting into the room to unpack his stuff_

 _He finished up the unpacking and took out a large map of America, just to see what he was dealing with._

" _Hmmm...Seems like a good country." Natsu mumbled_

 _He looked at where he was going next. It was Argentina then Brazil, over to Sierra Leone, Ivory Coast, Nigeria, England, Italy and more. His travels are going to take a long time, but he is looking forward to his travels. Hopefully he can find Igneel somewhere outside of Fiore. He was hoping to pick up some new fighting styles in these new lands._

 _He got up of his couch and walked out of his room. He got on the top deck; he saw many mages on the boat showing off to other mages. Some looked very strong, and some looked very experienced with their magical ability. He went into the crowd to mingle with the people on the boat._

" _Hey, look there's a guy with pink hair!" A bulky man yelled_

" _Who dyes their hair pink?" A lady said while turning towards Natsu_

" _It's salmon!" Natsu yelled_

" _Why did you dye it that colour though?" A man said, this man had women surrounding him. He seems like a very popular one with the ladies._

' _It's natural!" Natsu yelled at him_

" _Really!?" The bulky man said with astonish_

' _Why does everyone I meet question my hair...?' Natsu thought_

 _He walked around the boat, a wasp started following him around. It really ticked off Natsu, so as any regular person would do, he started running around._

' _How the hell did a wasp even get on the boat in the middle of the sea?!' Natsu mentally exclaimed_

 _He ran around without noticing his surroundings. He eventually bumped into someone while running around like a complete fool. He fell on his butt, and the person he bumped into also fell down on their butt._

" _Ugh, what the hell happened?" Natsu groaned_

" _Oomph!" The other person exclaimed while falling down_

 _Natsu looked across from him and saw a man with red hair rubbing his butt. Natsu got up and tried to give the man a hand. The man gratefully took his hand and got up from his spot._

" _Hey old man you alright?" Natsu asked while dusting himself off_

" _Yeah, before you bumped into me you idiot." The man mumbled_

" _Hey, it was an accident!" Natsu yelled_

" _Alright, alright you don't need to get loud." The red head said while rubbing his ears_

" _Hey you look familiar...who are you?" The red head continued while eying Natsu closely_

" _Well, my name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said while sporting his signature grin_

" _My son!" The red head yelled_

" _Wait, what!?" Natsu yelled back_

" _I'm Igneel Dragneel; I'm in my human form right now." The red head whispered into Natsu ear_

" _Wait ,prove that you're my father." Natsu said while pointing at him_

" _Well, when you were 3 you would always do-"Igneel got cut off before he could say anything_

" _Alright, alright I believe you...but explain!" Natsu yelled in frantic_

 _The two walked into Natsu's room and they took a seat on Natsu's bed. Igneel seemed excited at first but when he was about to explain the story, he looked a little grim._

" _So Natsu, remember when I left you at the age of 8..." Igneel spoke_

" _Yes, how could I ever forget..." Natsu chuckled_

" _Well I just want you to know that I didn't leave you because I didn't want you anymore." Igneel said while patting Natsu's back_

" _It's alright, I know you meant no harm." Natsu smiled_

" _Well, I'll start the story..." Igneel continued_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Igneel was walking out of the large cave located on Mount Magnolia. A S.O.S has been called forward to all dragons; the Dragon Council was in danger. Igneel looked at the sleeping form of young Natsu Dragneel._

" _I'll be back my son." Igneel whispered while preparing to fly off_

 _Igneel flew off into the distance. He needs to go to the neighbouring mountain, Mount Draconic. It was where the portal from the Dragon Realm was._

 _He got there in a few minutes due to his massive wing span, and his overall speed of movement in the air. He walked into a glowing rift, he appeared in a fiery dimension. He flew to his home village Dreikdonia in the Dragon Dimension. The council told all dragons to meet there anyways._

 _When he got there, he was shocked to see bodies of dragons scattered around the town. Only a set amount of villagers were seen, but they were all in critical condition. A loud dragon roar was heard at the Dragon Tower. A black dragon was crawling on the tower roaring ferociously._

" _Acnologia..." Igneel muttered in rage_

 _ **End Of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Well thanks for reading the first chapter! I will be updating this story a little more because I have pre made material ready for me to write down. For all you 4 Year Journey fans, I really hope you like this new rebooted 4 Year Journey. Thanks for reading!  
(P.S: To spice up the Natza page since it's been pretty inactive, I will be posting a special soon!)**_

 _ **-Spark Out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**4 Year Journey Rebooted: The Journey**

 **In this new chapter "The Journey" will be near the end of his Journey. I'll add some flashbacks of his Journey. This chapter will be his Journey to Japan. I think this is a good spot to end the Journey. Well let's get on with the story.**

 **PS: New Story to Replace Hat Trick. Short Stuff has just released.**

The boat to Japan just recently docked, two lone figures walked out of a small luxury boat. A taller and more muscular Natsu Dragneel walked out of the boat with his father, Igneel Dragneel.

Natsu was wearing a red version of his vest with gold trimmings, and a red ribbon tied around his right bicep. He had several scars on his arms and one large one on his chest. He was wearing his original pants with a couple of rips on the leg area.

Igneel on the other hand was wearing a black trench coat with a red undershirt, and black pants. He had his red hair slicked back; he had some stubble as well.

"Hey Franc, can you tell Lynx, thanks for letting us use his boat to get to Japan." Natsu said to the driver

"No problem Salamander. Have a great time in Japan." Franc said with a smile while shaking Natsu's and Igneel's hand.

The two walked towards the city, they have just arrived in Kyoto to go meet up with Igneel's old friend Shinji. Shinji was one of the First Generation Dragon Slayers to exist in the world.

Shinji was located in a large dojo in Kyoto. The two looked at the location to Shinji's dojo; it wasn't that far from where they were standing.

"Well Natsu let's make our way to the Dojo." Igneel informed while walking ahead of Natsu

'To think, 3 Years since that fateful day, when the Fairies kicked me out.' Natsu thought while walking with Igneel

 _ **With Fairy Tail**_

It has been three long years without the jolly Dragon Slayer. The guild was never the same after that incident. The guild never fought because it wasn't the same without the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Their parties were not as lively without the Dragon Slayer. Fairy Tail was not the same without the Dragon Slayer.

The group that was the most affected was Team Natsu or whatever it was called now. Gray now has no one to bicker with and fight with. Lucy was just a crying mess after the events of Natsu leaving. Happy felt lonely and the complete opposite of his name.

The one who changed the most out of the group or the whole guild was none other than Erza Scarlet. She would only go to the guild on a couple of days and only order a strawberry cheesecake. After she was done she would leave right after.

'Why did I kick flame brain out of our group?' Gray thought while slumping on a table

'Why did I kick out a friend?' Lucy thought

'Why did I agree?' Erza thought alone in her room

 _ **Back With Natsu**_

Natsu and Igneel have been walking for around 30 minutes. They eventually made it to the dojo, it was huge. On a big sign at the gate of the dojo, it said 'Shinji Dojo: The War Dragon Shrine'.

"Whoa..." Natsu mumbled while looking at the large building

"Let's get in." Igneel chuckled

They got inside the large building. He looked around the very large building; it was filled with gold objects and statues. As they walked deeper into the building they found a large dojo in the center. A man with black hair was seen teaching a large class of students, the art of the sword.

The man with black hair had a strong build with a large battle scar on his face. He had a black martial arts uniform. The man spotted Igneel and quickly dismissed his class. The man made his way towards Natsu and Igneel.

"Igneel, what are you doing here?" The man questioned

"Well I wanted you to train my son here, Shinji." Igneel said with an indifferent face

'These guys must not like each other...' Natsu thought while sweat dropping

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself boy." The man now identified as Shinji said

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel, nice to meet your acquaintance Shinji san." Natsu said formally

"At least he has manners." Shinji whispered to himself

"I heard that Shinji!" Igneel yelled

"Well you want me to train you." Shinji said while completely ignoring all of Igneel's incoherent ramblings

"Yes, it would be an honour." Natsu bowed

"For me to train you, I must test your strength, we shall fight and I will decided if you're worthy of my training." Shinji informed

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled while jumping in the air

The two walked to the battlefield outside of the large dojo. It was equipped with strong barrier magic, so no one outside of the barrier can get hurt, the people in the inside is a different story. They both took different sides to the battlefield. Shinji had a calm and collected look on his face, while Natsu sported a feral grin. Fire started flaring around Natsu Dragneel.

"The battle begins now!" Shinji yelled while swiftly sprinting towards Natsu

Natsu sped forward as well; his hands were flaring with strange blue fire. Shinji stopped midway and thrust his sword into the ground.

" **War Dragon's, Blade Wave!"** Shinji yelled

A large wave of metal blade shot from the ground approaching Natsu with great speed. Natsu just cranked his arm back and punched the wave.

" **Ice Fire Dragon's, Arctic Flame Fist!"** Natsu yelled while punching the blades

All the blades started freezing and crumbling to the ground. The shards of the blades were covered in ice, but strangely the shards were also covered in a blue flame.

"How did you learn that young boy?!" Shinji exclaimed in shock

"Got to give credit to Frost of Russia, he was a little bossy though." Natsu laughed

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu was training in the cold half naked on a snowy mountain in Russia. Another man with light blue hair was teaching him new special techniques. His name was Frost, the Ice Dragon Slayer.

Frost was 5 years older than Natsu. He was wearing a blue fur coat, and snow camouflage pants.

Natsu was buried in the snow only with his head sticking out. Natsu was freezing, but this was his apparent, training.

"Can I come out now!?" Natsu pleaded with anime tears coming out of his eyes

"No Natsu, if you want to train to become a Ice Fire Dragon Slayer you will have to learn to handle this training, do I make myself clear!" Frost yelled

"Bossy..." Natsu mumbled

"What did you say?!" Frost yelled

 _ **Flashback End**_

Shinji held up his sword in an attacking stance, ready to unleash another move. Natsu had an attacking stance as well.

" **War Dragon's, Dark Slash!"** Shinji blazed forward with blinding speeds.

Natsu stood there unfazed as he glowed in a black aura. Natsu stood calm and collected; his eyes were now red as blood.

" **Darkness Fire Dragon's, Infrared Vision"** Natsu said

Natsu could now see the movements of Shinji with ease. When Shinji approached Natsu sidestepped Shinji's attack and kicked him away. Shinji went flying into the barrier with great force.

Shinji got up from the blow of the attack. Shinji wasn't looking too good. He got some help standing with his sword.

'Thank you Shawn wouldn't have survived that attack without you.' Natsu thought

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu was training with Shawn in the US. Shawn was a man with blond hair. He always had his black hood on every single time Natsu saw him. Shawn was a very wise man for his age, he was a strong Darkness Dragon Slayer as well.

The two were now meditating in complete silence. It was apparently to channel his inner dragon or something.

"So can we-"Natsu was cut off before he could finish his sentence

"Shhhh!" Shawn exclaimed with his eyes closed

 _ **Flashback End**_

"You are worthy of my training, Natsu we shall start your training today." Shinji said while sheathing his blade

"Alright!" Natsu yelled

 _ **One Year Later**_

Natsu has his training in the art of the sword with Shinji. He was awarded with the Dragon Blade, crafted with the scales of Igneel infused with Natsu's magic. Only Natsu could wield this very sword, no one else can.

Natsu and Igneel were taking a boat back to Magnolia after their four year journey (nudge nudge, wink wink). Igneel wanted the last training course long, especially swordsman training.

"So Natsu, are you ready to approach your guild once more?" Igneel asked

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." Natsu sighed

'Watch out Fiore, Natsu Dragneel is taking you by storm...or wildfire.' Natsu thought

 _ **End Of Chapter 2**_

 _ **Well thanks for reading this chapter. So far this story has been going forward positively and I really have some great ideas for this story.**_

 _ **I also need some help with the new story I just started. It's called Short Stuff. It has caught some followers and likes but strangely no reviews.**_

 _ **Also shout out to these two guys:**_

 _ **WolfGaming: Who was surprisingly there in almost every story I have made. Also the creator of Wolf (OC from Hat Trick)**_

 _ **DdraigTrueEmperor9: Almost always in the reviews as well. Also the creator of Kariel (OC from Hat Trick)**_

 _ **Applaud to these guys right here for always being there, and being the first to few to get their own OC.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The 4 Year Journey Rebooted: Natsu Returns**

Natsu Dragneel was approaching the horizon of Magnolia. He didn't bother with covering his identity, because he wanted them to know he was here. Igneel saw the fire in Natsu's eyes. It was almost as if, he was excited to go back. To the ones who betrayed him completely.

The two walked into the busy streets of Magnolia, the people were silenced when they saw a familiar figure walking down the street.

'It feels good to be home...' Natsu thought

Everyone of the town was speechless. Igneel was smirking the whole time; it was amusing to see their faces. After five minutes of walking, they finally saw the building they were looking for.

"The Fairy Tail Guild Hall..." Natsu grinned

"Let's go in Natsu." Igneel smirked

Natsu kicked the door open with all his force, which effectively made the door break off its hinges. The guild members were shocked at the guild doors practically flying towards them. All Makarov was thinking about, is to beat up the person who cost him more debt.

"What happened to my doors!?" Makarov yelled mourning his lost money

The dust cleared and the guild saw someone they have never thought of seeing again. It was Natsu Dragneel. He was accompanied with a red haired man, slightly taller than Natsu.

"Shut up you cheap perverted old man!" Natsu yelled

The guild noticed that he looked very different form the last time they saw him. Natsu changed his wardrobe once more before he went to Fairy Tail. He was wearing a cloak with the symbol of a Dragon on his back. He had some metal gauntlets, metal knee padding, and a metal chest plate. He had a black undershirt accompanied with ripped black jeans.

Natsu saw Gray and Lucy together at a table looking at him with a shocked look on their face. Natsu was still hurt from what they did to him, so he showed no mercy towards that specific group.

"Hey look its Team Betrayal!" Natsu said while pointing at the specific group

"Hey long time no see! Kick anyone out of your team lately?" Natsu said

The group had a face of guilty present on their face. Lucy was at the brink of crying, Gray was grinding his teeth together. Everyone was shocked at Natsu's behaviour; they never thought that Natsu could be so cruel. Then again, they betrayed him in the most brutal way possible.

"I heard you kicked some guy out of your team five years ago!" Natsu smirked

"Oh wait, that was me! How could I forget?" Natsu was about to continue until Igneel put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from continuing. Lucy was already crying after Natsu landed that low blow.

"Natsu that's enough" Igneel frowned

"I guess, I got carried away..." Natsu responded while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"So, Natsu who's that person beside you?" Makarov asked trying to break the ice

"Oh this is my father, Igneel" Natsu said with an indifferent face

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled while pointing at Igneel

"In the flesh." Igneel said while picking his ears

Natsu and Igneel just made their way to the bar table while everyone was speechless, they looked around for Mira but all they saw was a purple haired Lamia. A Lamia was a half-human, half-snake hybrid creature.

"Yo, Lamia lady, where's Mira?" Natsu asked while looking around the guild

"She's on a job right now; I'm taking over for her, might I ask who you are?" The purple haired girl asked while cleaning a cup in her hand

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. I'm from this guild, FairyTail, until I was betrayed by my team." Natsu responded while smiling

"Well I'm Kinana; I'm a new member of the guild. Please to meet your acquaintance." She said while shaking Natsu's hand.

"Kinana huh, what a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Natsu grinned

Kinana blushed at the sudden compliment from the dashing Dragon Slayer. Igneel smirked at Natsu, giving Natsu a mental thumb up for that sly move.

"Since when did Natsu get so romantic?!" All the guys yelled

"Eh, I picked it up on my journey around the world. Some of my masters were very hardcore playboys. "Natsu shrugged

"Back to the main topic, is that man really Igneel the Fire Dragon King?" Makarov asked while pointing at Igneel

"Yeah it's me, didn't I tell you guys already. Sheesh humans have such bad hearing. " Igneel said

Everyone in the guild hall heard footsteps coming from the top floor. Laxus popped up at the top floor, looking for whoever woke him up from his nap. He was accompanied with his squad which consisted of Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow. This little group was called The Thunder God Tribe.

"Who woke me up from my slumber?!" Laxus yelled

"Yo, looks like thunder fart decided to show himself once in a while." Natsu chuckled

"You dare mock the great Laxus, 2nd in line for guild leader of Fairy Tail you weakling!" Freed yelled

"I'm way stronger than that egotistical blond." Natsu grinned in confidence

"What the hell are you doing Natsu?! Do you want to get killed you fool!" Gray yelled

"It's not manly to get beat up!" Elfman also yelled

'They have no idea...' Igneel sighed

"Laxus I challenge you and your whole team to a fight." Natsu said confidently

"Are you a fool pinky?!" Laxus laughed

"Are you just scared scar face?" Natsu grinned

"Fine, let's fight!" Laxus yelled in defence

* * *

Natsu and the Thunder God Tribe made their way to the battlefield behind the guild, the guild followed them. They both went on each side of the battle field. Natsu took off his cloak and chest plate, because he didn't want to damage his new clothes. He let his muscular torso free which satisfied many girls.

"Battle scars are manly!" Elfman yelled

"Thanks big guy!" Natsu yelled back

Laxus just scoffed, while staring at Natsu menacingly.

"You guys fight first, finish this loser." Laxus said while walking away

"Alright let's fight!" Natsu yelled

"We will defend your honour Laxus-sama!" Evergreen exclaimed

" **Requip Dragon Blade!" Natsu yelled**

A black and red sword started forming in Natsu's hand. It was a red katana with a traditional katana handle which was black. On the blade it had Japanese symbols that said Flame Dragon King.

"Do you think Natsu will win this Igneel-san?" Lucy asked in worry

"Don't worry, this is going to be easy for Natsu." Igneel smirked

" **Magic Fusion Link Activate!" Natsu yelled**

Scarlet flames started forming around the blade. The magical forces of the flames were overwhelming for most people. Natsu had a feral grin on his face, ready for a tough battle.

" **Fire Dragons: Flame Slash!" Natsu yelled while slashing horizontally which created a wave of fire. It was moving in high speed.**

"What the-"The group said in unison while being completely destroyed by the flames

The unconscious bodies of all of them were seen on the ground after that devastating attack from Natsu.

"Eh? I thought I was going to get a real battle." Natsu sighed while putting away his sword

Everyone was shocked at the immense magical power Natsu displayed for the guild to watch. Igneel was not fazed at all from the immense power.

Laxus felt slightly uneasy from that power. Laxus stood up from his spot and walked onto the battlefield.

"You decided to show yourself blond." Natsu smirked while twirling around his sword

"Those guys were weaklings anyway." Laxus said while going into a battle stance

" **Unleash The Elements, Elemental Dragon Mode!" Natsu yelled**

Multi coloured flames started circling Natsu, it was circling him for two minutes until it dispersed **completely.**

"Nice flames pinky, but style's not going to win you this fight!" Laxus yelled while running towards Natsu

" **Lightning Body!" Laxus yelled**

Laxus's body turned into lightning, the lightning trail started swerving around the field. Natsu just stood there unfazed, waiting for the right moment to strike.

" **Darkness Fire Dragon's, Shadow" Natsu said while his form was surrounded by black flames and disappeared into the ground**

Laxus turned back into his regular body. He looked around to find that Natsu wasn't there.

"Show yourself you coward!" Laxus yelled

"Behind you." Natsu said, he punched Laxus square in the back which sent him flying. Laxus was rolling around on the ground.

"I'm not done yet Laxus!" Natsu yelled

" **Earth Fire Dragon's, Earth Pillars!" Natsu yelled**

Pillars of flaming rock started shoot from the ground quickly towards Laxus. The pillars were moving in a row one by one. Eventually one made in contact with Laxus, which flung him into the sky.

"Where do you think you're going Laxus?!" Natsu yelled

Natsu propelled himself up to Laxus, who was flying in the air. Natsu was now over Laxus, preparing another attack.

" **Fire Dragons, Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled**

He punched down on Laxus, which made Laxus fly down in high speeds. Laxus hit the ground with so much force, it made a huge crater. Natsu prepared yet another attack aimed towards Laxus.

" **Fire Dragons Secret Technique, Dragon Emperor's Storm!" Natsu yelled**

Natsu made a funnel on his mouth with his hands like his breath move. He blew into it, and millions of flames started shooting out like a storm of bullets. On contact they would blow up, which inflicted a lot of damage.

Natsu landed on the ground without a scratch on him. His body was in slight pain because of the recoil damage of _Shadow._

' _Crap, I hate the using Shadow...' Natsu thought_

"I guess this battle is-"Natsu was cut off before he could finish his sentence by none other than Laxus

Laxus got out of the crater with his shirt blown off. His muscles were bulging more than usual, and lightning was spark around him. His pupil disappeared from his eyes. It was Laxus's dragon slayer form.

"Well that was surprising..." Natsu mumbled

" _ **Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" Laxus yelled**_

 _A large bolt of lightning struck down from the sky and hit Natsu straight on. Natsu for one of the first times felt pain._

"AHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled

"Natsu!" The whole guild yelled except for Igneel who had a questionable face

The lightning stopped to show a slightly burnt Natsu. He wiped a little spit from his mouth, and stared Laxus down.

"That hurt Laxus." Natsu grinned

"How could you still be standing!?" Laxus yelled

"Don't you get it yet Laxus I'm stronger than all of you." Natsu smirked

"You bastard, you're going to die!" Laxus yelled

Laxus put his hands together casting a yellow aura in between his hands. Wind was swirling around his body, the pressure of the air got stronger and pebbles from the ground rose.

'He's not...' Makarov thought in worry

'Surely not...' Natsu thought

'He's really doing it...' Igneel sighed

" **Fairy Law!" Laxus yelled**

 **End Of Chapter 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and my first long battle scene. I tried the hardest to try to give Natsu some weaknesses since it's kind of hard to find any because he knows so much magic. I also made Kinana a Lamia which I think fits best with her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you later.**

 **PS. We hit over 2,000 views and 83 follows! Can we reach 100 follows and likes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4 Year Journey Rebooted: Erza's Coming**

* * *

A large magic circle was above Natsu with the Fairy Tail symbol plastered in the middle. Natsu looked up at the magic circle, quickly studying the magic circle.

" **Fire Dragons Fire Dome!" Natsu yelled**

A dome of fire started forming around Natsu providing a basic level of defence. Natsu was trying to defend himself from the upcoming ancient Magic.

" **Ice Flame Dragons Winter Breeze!" Natsu yelled**

Another layer of defence started forming around the fire dome. The flames were blue instead of the trademark red and orange.

Right after the two domes were created, Fairy Law was unleashed on Natsu Dragneel. The yellow light was slowly destroying the first layer of flames. Then it made its way to the second layer of flames, but when it made its way through it was relatively weaker than usual.

"Crap, the last layer's going to break!" Natsu exclaimed

The last layer broke and Natsu felt the semi-wrath of Fairy Law. The pain was excruciating, it felt like Natsu was burning from the inside out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Natsu yelled in pain

"That should teach you a lesson." Laxus smirked while looking at Natsu's misery

* * *

 _ **With Erza...**_

Erza was looking out the window in daze, still reminiscing about all the good times she had with Natsu. She wondered why she said yes to 'that' plan which ultimately ruined her chances of getting together with Natsu. Yes, you heard that right, Erza Scarlett was in love with Natsu Dragneel.

She realised it in between 1-5 year gap. She felt even more terrible after she realised that she loved the pink haired knuckle head.

She continued to look out the window, until a beam of light suddenly shot out from the sky. She was shocked.

"My guild is in trouble!" She yelled while rushing to the guild

* * *

 _ **Back With the Battle...**_

The light faded, Natsu was surprisingly still standing up from the attack. He was hurting all over of course; Natsu never thought Laxus even knew the move. Natsu had bruises and cuts all over his body.

"Damn Laxus that hurt like hell!" Natsu yelled

"How are you still standing up?!" Laxus yelled back in surprise

"Didn't...I tell...you?" Natsu said in between breaths

"I'm stronger..." Natsu smirked

Everyone was gasping at the amount of endurance Natsu had, if he was still standing up from that nearly fatal blow. Makarov was steaming at this point, when did Laxus even learn this attack?

Natsu started stretching his limbs, completely ignoring the bleeding cuts.

"There's also another reason why your attack didn't affect me as much..." Natsu stated

"What is it?" Laxus wondered

"Well buddy, your attack was very unstable, it was a incomplete move." Natsu informed

"How did you know that, you're not as experienced and obviously not as smart to understand this knowledge?" Laxus scoffed

"People change you know, blond boy." Natsu informed

"Let's get back to the battle shall we?" Natsu smiled

'Crap, I hate to say this but he's too strong for me...' Laxus thought

" **Fire Dragons, Hand Gun" Natsu said nonchalantly**

He aimed for Laxus, who was just staring at him amusingly as if this is just another childish trick.

"What are you going to do fool?!" Laxus laughed

" **Pew!" Natsu yelled in glee**

A huge flame bullet shot towards Laxus, which made Laxus fly from impact. Everyone stared at the flying form of Laxus, with an amused face.

"That is the perfect move for that knucklehead." Makarov chuckled

"Agreed." Igneel smiled

Laxus was unconscious after that 'powerful' attack. Natsu used this move for his finisher move for almost every fight he fought.

He learnt about 'finisher' moves from his great pal and trainer Lynx. Lynx was one of the strongest trainers he has ever faced in his life. They were equals in battle.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Lynx was a young man with brown hair. He was around the same height as Natsu, and he was a year older than Natsu. He usually wears a red sweater with an open zipper and a black undershirt. He also wears black running pants and a beautiful necklace with a fire ember emblem. They had practically the same magic, but Lynx was an Inferno Dragon Slayer when Natsu was a Fire Dragon Slayer.

The difference in between a fire and inferno dragon slayer is that an Inferno Dragon Slayer is fire and wind based. They use a weak version of wind shifting magic which is used to bend the fire in the desired form. They can make fire twisters and fire tornados and even more. Fire Dragon Slayers are really just fire based, unless you modify it with different elements.

"Hey, Natsu do you know what Finisher moves are?" Lynx asked

"No what are they?" Natsu questioned

"Well they're specific moves to make you look so cool, when you land the finishing blow on the enemy!" Lynx exclaimed in excitement

"Really!" Natsu yelled

"Yeah, they can have epic explosions to laser beams!" Lynx yelled while making various hand gestures.

"Can you teach me them?" Natsu asked with urge

"Sure." Lynx smiled

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Natsu fell over onto his back, breathing in the air. He was obviously happy about this battle, since he was itching for a battle for a long time now. There was a moment of silence until everyone started crowding around his body screaming congratulations to him.

"That was amazing!" Cana yelled

"I never doubted you once!" Wakaba yelled

"You're the man!" Elfman yelled

Natsu just chuckled at all his friends and some...half friends? Natsu slowly got up from his spot on the ground and started dusting himself off.

"You should patch up those cuts Natsu." Kinana said in concern for the pink haired boy

"I'm fine Kinana." Natsu smiled

Natsu got his clothes and changed into them, and started talking the guild members. Laxus was dragged to the infirmary by his fuming grandfather. The large conversation was going well until they heard very loud footsteps and clanking of metal approaching the guild quickly.

At that point everyone knew who was coming to the guild. By the sounds of the footsteps and the overall speed, Erza seemed very angry or very distressed. The guild didn't want to gamble on her being distressed so they all started freaking out and hiding.

"Crap, Erza's coming!" Gray yelled

Natsu just acted calm and composed as if Erza was just another nameless guild member he didn't know about. He started sipping his tea in a civilised manner with no care in the world.

The guild doors were smashed opened, and it revealed a certain red headed mage.

"What's happening in here?!" Erza exclaimed

"Shut up Red, you're making too much noise." Natsu said in a calm fashion

"Who said that, reveal yourself?" Erza questioned with a menacing face

"Yo!" Natsu yelled

"Well you're about to-" Erza was cut off when she realised who she was talking to

"N-Natsu..." Erza stuttered

"In the flesh." Natsu smirked

 **End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **This is the end of chapter four. How did you like it? I decided to take up on WolfGaming's advice for Natsu's abundance of elements, so here are all of Natsu's elements.**

 **(Basic Elements)-Fire, Earth, Ice, Darkness, Lightning, Weak Light Magic**

 **(Unusual Elements) -War, Explosion**

 **(Extra Magic)- Requip**

 **If you're wondering why he has so little basic elements, I decided to make different forms of these elements. For example, Lava Magic will just be a Fire and Earth magic hybrid. Also the reason why he doesn't have water magic is because it contradicts with his fire magic. So instead of water, I used Ice. So far all he has are these, and there will not be as much element mesh so it won't seem like he has too much elements. Explosion will be introduced in later chapters.**

 **P.S, the light magic is more of a flashlight level of magic, so it doesn't really count as a 'magical element' if you know what I mean.**

 **-Spark Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 4 Year Journey: Always Dreamed Of**

* * *

Erza stared at the pink haired man with a shocked face. Natsu just stared at her with a uncaring facial expression. She took her sword and slashed the blade towards him with great force.

"How could you leave the guild without telling everyone and writing back?!" Erza yelled

Natsu just held the sword with his two fingers and twisted the sword out of her hands. He still had that uncaring visual expression on his face. He started flaring his magical power, which made some people uneasy.

"Tell me Erza, who made me leave in the first place?" Natsu said

Erza was speechless along with the entire guild. Igneel still had an uncaring face like Natsu; he just took a sip of his glass. Natsu was still waiting for a response.

"Erza answer me, who made me leave?!" Natsu yelled

"I did…" Erza mumbled

"I didn't hear you!" Natsu yelled while crossing his legs, slightly increasing his magical power

"I did!" Erza yelled while feeling guilty

"That means you have no right to antagonize me for leaving the guild!" Natsu yelled

Natsu walked out of the guild while dropping his magical aura greatly. Igneel followed Natsu out of the guild premises, leaving a few oddly blushing girls, a fired up Elfman and a confused Erza.

"I never thought Natsu could be so assertive." Cana said while blushing

"Natsu's the man, for standing up to Erza!" Elfman yelled

"I'm not sure how to feel, guilty because of what I've done or bothered from Natsu's assertiveness." Erza mumbled with a blush.

* * *

 _ **Back with Natsu…**_

Natsu was walking beside Igneel with a smile on his face. Igneel just looked up into the sky with an amused face; he was listening to a certain group of people from a far.

"I bet I scared them big time!" Natsu laughed

"I don't think they that thought that way at all." Igneel chuckled

"What do you mean Dad?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face

"Trust me, you don't want to know, all I can tell you is that, they took your reaction on the bright side." Igneel was still having trouble holding his laugh

'Who thought Natsu would be such a lady's man. I taught him well." Igneel thought

The two walked towards Natsu's small hut to go surprise Happy. His house was seen in the distance, Natsu ran to the house. Igneel face palmed when he saw Natsu run to his little hut.

"Scratch that, he's a complete idiot…" Igneel sighed

Natsu opened the door and took off his shoes. He looked around the house, and it was rather clean. Natsu walked around his house, feeling a little nostalgic.

"Happy where are you?!" Natsu yelled

A blue fur ball was seen on the stairs. Suddenly it pounced on Natsu; it was the blue furred Exceed Happy.

"You're back Natsu!" Happy cried while hugging Natsu

"I'm back buddy." Natsu chuckled

Igneel walked in the house with a slight face of surprise. He was surprised of the condition of Natsu's house. Igneel expected it to be worn out and full of garbage.

"Natsu, who's that guy?" Happy asked with a curious face

"Oh that's Igneel." Natsu answered with an indifferent face

"I thought Igneel was a big fire breathing dragon!" Happy yelled while doing hand gestures to show Igneel's size.

"He's in his human form right now." Natsu said while petting Happy in the head

"Hello, Igneel!" Happy greeted

Igneel just grunted as a greeting, Igneel wasn't that good with social interaction. Seeing Happy reminded him of his gift for the little cat.

"Happy I have a gift for you." Natsu said while preparing to take something out of his pocket dimension

"What is it Natsu?!" Happy asked with urge

Natsu got a cooler out of his pocket dimension. Natsu placed it on the ground and opened the case and it revealed various fish covered in ice that Happy hasn't seen before.

"Foreign fish!" Happy yelled in glee

"Yeah, I decided to pick up some fish from around the world for you, little buddy." Natsu smiled

"What are we waiting for let's cook it up!" Happy yelled

Natsu took the fish to the kitchen. It was well stocked up with food and cooking supplies. Natsu started up the stove, and took out a pan. He put some cooking oil on the pan which made it sizzle slightly. Natsu placed one large fish onto the pan and started cooking the fish. Natsu was cooking up a pike fish dish for the small family of three.

Natsu learned how to cook in Japan along with learning War Dragon magic. He was now really good at cooking various dishes of all kinds. He specializes with meat especially, since he loved meat the most.

"Hey Natsu, who taught you how to cook?" Happy asked while drooling at the fish

"Oh, Shinji taught me on his own time. Igneel couldn't really cook because he would just burn everything." Natsu laughed while a fuming Igneel was staring at him

"I cooked food for you all the time when you were younger Natsu, you should be grateful!" Igneel yelled

"That was just barbequed meat old man and, since when did I say, I wasn't grateful!" Natsu yelled back

The rest of the conversation was stopped, and the kitchen was in complete silence. Happy was busy drooling at the soothing and luscious aroma of the fish. Natsu turned off the stove and cleaned up the area. He put on the final touches of the dish and walked to the dinner table with the dish in hand.

"Alright the fish is done!" Natsu chimed

Natsu spread the fish onto different plates and served it. Igneel started eat like a monster. Happy was obliterating the fish. Surprisingly, Natsu was eating in a civilized manner.

'This is what I always dreamed of…" Natsu smiled while looking at the two eating the food as quick as possible

"This food is so good Natsu!" Happy yelled in happiness

"My boy, you really pulled off this time!" Igneel gave a hearty laugh while eating

The two were eventually finished and, they both went to the living room to play video games on his Gaming Lacrima X. Natsu was busy cleaning up the mess the two made inside the kitchen. He was wiping up the tables and washing the dishes.

"I won again Igneel!" Happy grinned

"You cheated you flying feline!" Igneel fumed

Natsu just chuckled in the kitchen, who would have thought that the Fire Dragon King Igneel the great was childish.

Natsu finished the cleaning work after an hour since food was literally everywhere. He walked into the living room, finding Igneel sleeping with Happy in his arms. Natsu just smiled at the two snuggled on the couch.

" _ **This is what I always wanted… The day when I can spend time with my true family, The father I have been looking for all my life and my buddy Happy. I do understand I need to find a mate one day but I will except her in open arms and love her with all my might. The family will always be expanding, but right now I love how it is…" Natsu thought**_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Thanks for reading chapter number 5. This story has been getting a lot of support which shocked me greatly. I really enjoy writing this story and I ever thought of getting somewhere even close to 100 follows and 86 favorites. Thanks guys very much!**

 **I also got some comments on my idea of fusing The FairyTail world with the modern world. I understand that this is very odd and hard to understand, but it's something (I think) no has made before. I want to make this story unique so you guys have something you guys have never read before. So if you do not enjoy, I'm very sorry.**


	6. That Dreaded Authors Note

**The 4 Year Journey: an Author's Note (Haters Rant...Again?)**

 **Alright, let's get down to business. I have been getting a light amount of hate which I do not enjoy reading. So let's jot down the reasons the people hate my story alright!**

 **One, Natsu is a Gary Stu.**

 **This one is the one that pisses me off the most. Natsu is going to get his butt handed to him with coming chapters. You can't really start to criticise a story which is still in its introductory faze. This is what I don't understand; I'm only on chapter 5! I even cut his magic limitations and his overall ability of using various magic's to an extent. If you really want to say Natsu's a Gary Stu, I understand but it's only in its introductory faze so you don't have much proof.**

 **Two, It's Another Natsu is Leaving Story.**

 **This, I'm not really mad about but I'm still pretty bothered. Natsu is leaving of course since it's the basis of my original piece I kept but I put a twist to it so it isn't him just leaving and training by himself. I put some interactions and new characters to spice things up. If you keep on reading you might even find some enemies I will add along the way. You can't expect being a mage roaming the world without new enemies am I right.**

 **Character Bashing**

 **Ok, I understand I put slight character bashing in the first chapter but it will get better. You do understand I bashed Erza in Natza story right...right?**

 **Conclusion of Rant**

 **If you do not like my story please leave my story alone. Some people actually enjoy reading my story and like to comment something supportive, while haters just bash on the story for no reason. If you want to say something you don't like in my story and you want to change, then just say it in a less abrasive and more mature manner.**

 **For example**

" **I don't think Natsu should have too many powers. He will seem too powerful and will ruin the overall story if this continues. If you could tone it down with Natsu's strength it will help a lot, thanks."**

 **Constructive criticism in a nutshell folks, a helpful comment a writer can put in consideration.**

 **In the end, I hope other writers are speaking out about this. Writers are busting their butts off to write for the community. They don't need to, but they choose to. When the writers see helpful and nice comments, it brings a smile to their face, but when they see hate comments, it's not enjoyable. The writer feels like their writing isn't good enough, they should just leave to let the good writers write, they shouldn't be here. The writer feels lost and hopeless. They leave the site and all the fans that actually enjoyed their writing is destroyed.**

" **So how does it feel to ruin someone's experience of reading bud?"**

 **That's the question I ask you dear hater. So if you don't like it and want to spew hate everywhere like a maniac then just leave the story because obviously the writers and fans don't want you there.**

 **Alright since I got that off my chest, I feel like I should reward all of you readers that actually made it all the way through my rant with a slight sneak peak to further chapters. I'm only giving you a couple of key words and sentences.**

 **-New enemies from different countries**

 **-On coming war?**

 **-Team Natsu back together?**

 **-Acnologia**

 **-Lynx appears?**


	7. Chapter 6

**The 4 Year Journey: Revenge**

 **So alright if you read my last 'chapter' then you can tell I was pretty pissed. I also wanted to note that I'm not talking about these people in this list: WolfGaming, Trewill91, haloboss142 and so on. These guys are great guys and they give me good feedback on my stories which are really nice of them. I would like these types of comments to be posted with not only my stories but everyone's stories. We don't need hate, but we do need feedback.**

 **Alright so time to get to the next chapter folks!**

Natsu finished cleaning up his work on the kitchen, and started to train outside. It wasn't any ordinary training though. It was more of mental training for a certain dark conscious residing in his mind. Every single day it gets worse.

He also met a certain person that used mind magic to completely destroy Natsu. He goes by the name of Faze. He uses mind manipulation magic with illusion magic, which is a completely dangerous combination.

Natsu was training at a nearby stream with a small waterfall near his small hut. Once he got there he hopped into the freezing cold water at night. He got under the waterfall and went into a meditating pose.

"I must increase my mental defences." Natsu whispered to himself

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu and Igneel were walking to their next destination in England. They were walking on a grassy plain in the middle of nowhere.

"Igneel, where are we going?" Natsu asked

"London, England my boy." Igneel said with no expression what so ever

They were walking peacefully until a man with a full set of armour stood in front of them with a menacing face.

"I challenge you Prince of the Fire Dragons to fight me in a duel." The unknown man said while looking specifically at Natsu

"Alright let's fight!" Natsu yelled while dashing towards the man

" **Dark Soul." The man whispered**

Suddenly Natsu was inside a new setting. He found himself watching his guild hall burn to the ground. He heard screaming and shouting from all directions.

"It's your fault!" A voice that sounded like Makarov yelled

"Why Natsu?!" Mirajane yelled

"Why must you do this to us?!" Erza yelled

"No, I didn't mean to!" Natsu yelled while going on his knees

In reality, Natsu looked petrified while on his knees. Igneel was shocked at what was happening, he didn't know a magic like this existed. Natsu looked like he was experiencing something truly terrifying.

"What magic is this!?" Igneel yelled

"This is illusion magic, one of the strongest magic in the world." The man responded

"Release this magic now!" Igneel yelled with a menacing voice

The man released the magic on Natsu. Natsu looked around, and he noticed he was back on the grassy plains. He looked back at the armour clad man with a menacing face.

"You'll pay for this!" Natsu yelled while dashing towards the man with a flaming fist

"You're not strong enough to defeat me..." The man said

" **Paralysis." The man spoke with a low tone**

Suddenly Natsu's movement stopped and he was frozen in place. The fire soon disappeared from his hand and the man walked towards Natsu, looking at him straight in the eyes.

The man started punching him and pressing all his pressure points. Natsu had a look of pain on his face and anger in his eyes. Igneel was shocked at what was happening to his son.

" **Reset." The man said**

Natsu fell to the ground while holding his body in agony. Igneel ran to Natsu's side to help him get through the pain.

"I will meet you in another 4 years from now. If you don't get stronger, I will kill you with no mercy..." The man said

"Remember this name..." The man continued

" **Faze..."**

 _ **Flashback End**_

Natsu was now training his mind to withstand the man's mind attacks and illusion magic. He was meditating and channelling his magic throughout his body. His magical aura suddenly turned dark and twisted. The pressure around him multiplied as his power increased. Strange black markings started to form on his body and his eyes turned golden yellow.

Natsu stopped increasing his power. He finished his transformation and walked out of the waterfall. Natsu's canines also increased in size and horns were seen protruding on his head.

"Alright, it seems like I'm more in control..." Natsu said with a slightly demonic voice

Natsu concentrated a red and black magic into his hand. It was swirling and turning uncontrollably. He prepared for a powerful spell.

" **Demon's Flame Death Bringer." Natsu said while a black fire ball hit a tree and burned it instantly**

This was a hidden power he had hid from everyone. He kept it a secret because, if they knew he was half demon, they would think differently about him.

This hidden power was a power that was extremely lethal but it had its downsides. A big down side was that he couldn't use anything other than demon flames with that form. Another downside was that it drained a lot of magic. It only last for 1 hour a well which isn't very useful with long and difficult battles. 

He released his power and returned back to his original form. He stretched out his body and put his shirt back on. Natsu started sneezing, then he realised he got sick.

"Great...I got sick...ACHOO!" Natsu sniffled

He got back to his hut. He opened the door and everyone was still asleep. He sighed and then sneezed after wards.

"Oh god...I need some medicine..." Natsu groaned in pain

'How the hell did I get sick so quick?!' Natsu thought

He found some cold medicine in the kitchen. He was lucky he got cold medicine when he went on his journey around the world. He quickly plopped one down his throat and washed it down with some water.

'How will I train now?' Natsu thought

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Thanks for reading and thanks for handling my rant well. Thanks for all the support for everyone in the comment section. This chapter was short but it revealed a new enemy.**


	8. Chapter 7

**The 4 Year Journey: Great I'm Sick**

 **Alright time for another chapter boys and girls, so gather around. This one will be probably a Natza based chapter. This chapter will be crucial for the progression of Natsu's love life. I'll try to make this chapter longer than usual. Natsu will show his kinder side after that he turned dark and moody. So let's get this beautiful chapter on the writing road shall we?**

Natsu Dragneel woke up in the morning with a horrible headache. He started sneezing and coughing profusely. The strange thing is, when he sneezed a trail of fire will appear out of his mouth.

"Great, I caught the flu..." Natsu groaned

Natsu made breakfast for Happy and Igneel since he already ate. He made bacon and eggs for Igneel and another small steaming plate of fish for Happy. Natsu placed the food on the table and left the house.

"I got to go to the market to get some meds for my flu..." Natsu mumbled to himself, sneezing right after that remark

Natsu walked to the closest medical store and quickly picked up a bottle of Flu-Away. This was a really affective medicine to help with various flu and cold symptoms. It worked with Happy when Happy got the flu as well.

Natsu went back home and took a bottle of water to wash down the pill. The water was also helpful for his sore throat.

"Bottoms up." Natsu said while popping one in his mouth and chugging a cup of hot water.

Igneel woke up soon after; he was walking down stairs while also giving a loud yawn. When he came down stairs, he noticed the horrible condition that Natsu was in.

"Natsu how did you get sick?" Igneel asked with a tinge of worry in his voice

"I sat under a cold water fall..." Natsu sighed while sipping his cup of hot water

"How did you get sick from that? You were in the mountains training in the cold with your shirt off!" Igneel exclaimed

"Dumb luck I guess..." Natsu responded

"Well you're staying home today boy. You look too horrible to go to the guild today." Igneel said while pushing Natsu to his room

"What the hell are you doing old man!?" Natsu exclaimed while he was dragged upstairs by his father

"I said you're staying home Natsu, I don't want your flu to get any worse!" Igneel exclaimed back while dragging the sick Natsu upstairs

"I don't want to!" Natsu yelled while squirming around

"Stop acting like a child boy, and get up to your room." Igneel sighed

Natsu finally went to his room and plopped himself down on his bed. He pulled the blankets over him, and started to look at his ceiling with a frown.

'Grounded in my own house...' Natsu thought

"God damn it!" Natsu yelled

"Shut up, or do I need to do the thing!" Igneel exclaimed from down stairs which gave Natsu the shivers

'Not the thing, not the thing, not the thing, pleases, not the thing...' Natsu mumbled in his head while quickly while positioning himself for a sleep.

 _ **Flashback**_

Natsu was having a heated argument with Igneel about sports. Natsu kept on saying that Lacrima Kick (Soccer) was the best sport around, but Igneel kept on saying Lacrima Rush (Football) was the best.

"Like I said, Lacrima Kick is the best sport in the world!" Natsu said

"Ha, Lacrima Rush is the best sport, Lacrima Kick is for wimps." Igneel laughed

"Yeah right, with all the gear you need..." Natsu chuckled at Igneel

"Take that back pinkie!" Igneel exclaimed

"Make me, old man!" Natsu yelled back

"Oh, I'll make you alright..." Igneel said with a sadistic smile

Igneel punted Natsu across the town they were staying in. Natsu fell to the ground with a huge explosion; Igneel quickly flew to where Natsu was and spotted him in a huge crater. Then when Natsu was getting up Igneel tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me old man!" Natsu yelled while squirming around under him

"Ha, after what you said, I think I'll be staying here for about two days." Igneel laughed

"How about food?" Natsu asked with a pleading face

Natsu's question was answered when Igneel gave him a sadistic smile. Natsu started crying anime tears from Igneel's response.

"Nooooo!" Natsu cried

 **Flashback End**

Natsu fell asleep and subconsciously he pulled the covers up because of that specific flashback.

 **With Igneel and Happy**

Igneel and Happy were 'walking' to the guild. Happy was more carrying Igneel to the guild because Igneel said it was too much of a hassle to walk to the guild from Natsu's house to the guild, since it was a fair distance from the guild.

"Remind me, why I'm carrying you again..." Happy groaned in pain

"If you didn't you will never see fish for your entire life, let alone eat it." Igneel laughed sadistically

"Now I know why Natsu listens to you..." Happy mumbled

Happy flew to the guild for about five minutes because his speed. Once they landed, Igneel casually kicked the guild doors open.

"Sup." Igneel said while looking around at the guild

"Sup? Is that all you can say for a grand entrance?" A random guild member said

Igneel sat at the bar with Happy on his head. Happy was eating a salmon on Igneel's head, Igneel didn't mind much.

"If you get any piece of fish on my head, I will eradicate you from the face of the earth." Igneel said

"A-Aye sir..." Happy mumbled in fear

"Can I get, one Vodka Flambé?" Igneel asked

"Coming right up!" Mira chimed while grabbing a bottle of the drink

Mira quickly came back with the drink, and handed it to the fearsome Igneel. Igneel downed the drink.

"Ah, that hits the spot." Igneel sighed

Mira started to look around the guild, she seemed like she was looking for a certain someone in the crowd. Igneel noticed this, and decided to tell her what was going on.

"Natsu's not here today." Igneel said while taking another sip of his drink

"Why?" Mira asked with a rather curious face

"He's sick with the flu." Igneel responded with a indifferent face

"What!?" Mira yelled which caught the attention of everyone in the guild

"What's going on Mira?" Erza asked

"Natsu caught the flu!" Mira yelled once more

"What?!" The whole guild exclaimed in unison

"What's so shocking about that?" Igneel asked, as if he was missing some important information on his own son.

"Natsu hasn't been sick for around 14 years!" Mira exclaimed

"Really?" Igneel said with a half shocked face

"You don't seem that surprised." Makarov said while looking at the dragon or human

"Well, Dragons and Dragon Slayers have a rather strong immune system and can sustain even the strongest of diseases." Igneel explained

"That doesn't explain how he got the flu. The flu sure isn't one of the strongest diseases out there." Gray said

"Well it seems like it was just one of those things..." Igneel chuckled while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"Well if that's all, I would like to get back to drinking." Igneel said while turning away from the flabbergasted guild to resume with his drink.

'This is my chance to repent to Natsu...' Erza thought

She snuck out the guild to go to Natsu's house. Before she did that, she went to the Magnolia Market to pick up some supplies.

'This should do.' Erza thought while looking at what she picked up

She started to walk to Natsu's house in the forest. She didn't know what it looked like but Natsu gave her the address to his house in the past just in case she needed anything from him.

 _ **Flashback**_

Little 12 year-old Erza was at a table at the guild happily eating her strawberry cake. Little Natsu ran towards Erza with a smile on his face holding something in his hands.

"Hey, Erza!" Natsu greeted

"Hey, Natsu, what are you holding?" Erza asked

"Oh I was just about to tell you about it." Natsu grinned

"I know you're a very powerful mage and I respect you for that, but if you need anything here's my address. Even if you're a strong mage you still need a friend by your side, that's what Igneel told me!" Natsu chimed while giving her a little sheet of paper with his address.

'No one has ever done this for me...' Erza thought while slightly blushing

"Thanks Natsu!" Erza said while hugging him

"You're welcome Erza!" Natsu said while running off to challenge Mira to a fight

 _ **Flashback End**_

Erza smiled at the memory as she trekked to Natsu's house in the forest. Soon after a long walk, she saw a small cottage in the distance. She could only think of one person who could live in a forest.

She made it to the front door and knocked. After a while of waiting the door opened and Natsu appeared. His face was green and snot was coming out of his nose.

"Oh god you look horrible Natsu!" Erza exclaimed

"What brings you here Erza?" Natsu asked with a slightly menacing tone

"I'm very sorry about what I did to you, so I would like to repent by taking care of you when you're sick." Erza said while bowing

"I don't need taking care of." Natsu responded

"I insist!" Erza exclaimed

Erza pleaded him to give her a chance. She gave him a face no man could ever say no to.

"Fine..." Natsu sighed while letting her in his house

She looked around and was rather shocked about its condition. It was clean, it was actually clean, no garbage and no junk on the ground.

Natsu walked to the nearest tissue box and took a tissue to blow him runny nose.

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." Natsu informed while he walked upstairs to his man cave

"Alright." Erza responded

'Time to get busy...' Erza thought while she walked to the kitchen and set the supplies on the table

She took an apron out of the bag and put it on. She pulled some cooking supplies out and some ingredients for soup.

She took a pot and started to put in some broth for the soup. She chopped u p some ingredients and put it in, she started cooking for around 30 minutes until the soup was ready.

She took some bowls out of the shelves and poured some of her special chicken soup in. She got some cold medicine she bought at the store, and a glass of hot water. She got a tray and set all of the items on it and she headed to Natsu's room.

She opened the door and she saw a small bedroom with a book shelf filled with various mangas and some figures on the top of the shelf, various posters of anime, sports and famous mages and also a family picture of him and Igneel on the top of Mount Everest smiling.

On the bed snoozing soundly was Natsu Dragneel. She smiled at the snoozing Dragneel and felt a little guilty waking him up from his slumber.

"Hey, Natsu wake up..." Erza said while shaking him a little

"Ugh, I'm up." Natsu groaned while he got up from his slumber

"Here, I made this." Erza smiled while handing him a tray of food

"You didn't really need to do this..." Natsu mumbled

"I really want to say sorry for what I did, so please just eat it." Erza responded with a heart warming smile which was very uncharacteristic of her.

Natsu took a sip of the soup and it was shockingly good. It rivalled Mira's cooking as well, Natsu started chugging the soup down.

"This is actually so good!" Natsu exclaimed in glee

"I'm glad you like it." Erza chuckled

"Apology accepted Erza!" Natsu chimed while smiling

"Are you sure...? That seemed a little too easy." Erza said with curiosity

"Yeah about that, the time when I called you out...it was a joke." Natsu said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

Erza just sighed, while staring at Natsu eat all his food. After he was done, Erza gave him the cup of hot water. She attempted to give him the pills but Natsu informed her that he already took a pill this morning.

"Sorry for wasting your money Erza..." Natsu said while have a slightly guilty face

"It's alright just keep it...I have an idea for the water anyways." Erza smiled while taking his glass of hot water

She walked downstairs and Natsu followed her down. Erza found some ginger and honey. She poured a little honey inside the water. She sliced the ginger into thin slices and put it inside the water as well. She stirred the drink and took the drink. She walked to Natsu and gave it to him.

"Here, drink it." Erza said

Natsu downed the drink and his throat felt better. He eventually finished the drink and thanked Erza. Natsu then realised something, how did Erza even find his home.

"Hey Erza, how did you get here?" Natsu asked while staring at Erza

Erza had a small smile; she pulled out a small piece of paper from her pocket dimension. It was the same paper Natsu gave her 6 years ago. Natsu noticed the paper.

"You kept it all this time!" Natsu exclaimed

"How could I throw away something so important?" Erza smiled

Natsu was just shocked about what just happened. He never thought she would keep such a small thing from that long ago. Erza just noticed his shocked face, and smiled. Erza suddenly hugged him, which snapped him back to reality.

"Thanks for forgiving me Natsu." Erza smiled while she hugged Natsu

Natsu just hugged her back. They stayed in that position for a while longer than expected; they seemed to have enjoyed the embrace greatly.

'I think I could get used to soft Erza more often...' Natsu thought

Suddenly Natsu felt an itching feeling in his nose. He tried to hold it back, but his body just did not care about his efforts.

"ACHOO!" Natsu sneezed

"Aw Natsu, you got snot all over me!" Erza yelled

"Sorry Erza!" Natsu exclaimed while being chased down by Erza

"Get back here Natsu!" Erza yelled in fury

"God damn it!" Natsu yelled

 _ **Outside the Window**_

Mira noticed Erza walk out the guild and she followed Erza to Natsu's house. She was now witnessing Erza's and Natsu's moment with a mischievous face.

'This will be big...' Mira thought

 _ **End Of Chapter 7**_

 **Big chapter release! I made this one just for you guys, the last chapter was really meh, and very short so I made a extra long chapter for you guys! I hope this little Natza moment will satisfy your tastes. Alright that's enough of me, so see you guys later!**

 **-Spark Out**


End file.
